


[Podfic] let the engines roar

by bunpods, KD reads (KDHeart), The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake), thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: party readers in the house tonight [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Behind the Scenes, Cover Art, Failboats In Love, Gen, M/M, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunpods/pseuds/bunpods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Ray has an epiphany during the filming of the SING video.
Relationships: Ray Toro/Gerard Way
Series: party readers in the house tonight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537861
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Europodfriends 2019 Creations





	[Podfic] let the engines roar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let the engines roar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820404) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 

> Really what I wanted for the cover was a picture of Ray behind the scenes of the video, but I couldn't find anything so I was like fuck it, this is good enough. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Recorded at Europodfriends 2019. Thank you to KD, travelmate, and Cake for indulging me with this one. :D
> 
> Also on [Dreamwidth](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3230339.html), [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/188929679158/fandom-bandom-my-chemical-romance-pairing), and [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/band_lettheenginesroar_akaminechan_epf19).

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](https://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/band_lettheenginesroar_akaminechan_epf19.mp3) (5.0 MB | 0:09:34)  
[m4b](https://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/band_lettheenginesroar_akaminechan_epf19.m4b) (5.2 MB | 0:09:34)

* * *

Streaming:  



End file.
